


【佐櫻】貓變

by s800131ys



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom, サスサク, 佐櫻, 宇智波佐助 - Fandom, 春野櫻
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s800131ys/pseuds/s800131ys





	【佐櫻】貓變

今天天氣真好。  
男人抬頭望了下天空，心裡想著，步伐不急不徐的向著目的地前進，那個讓他近鄉情怯的家──木葉忍者村。  
其實在極為偶爾的情況下，在外旅遊的男人經過村子附近時，還是會回來村子一趟，沒事先寫信告知七班的夥伴，也包括了總在忙裡偷閒偷翻小黃書的六代目火影，也是他的老師──旗木卡卡西。  
轉眼間他就快到了，在肉眼遠遠看得到大門的距離，他向一旁的樹林走去，直至樹林隱去了他的身影，過了會兒，只見一隻黑貓優哉游哉的在道路上走著，就這樣他晃進了村裡，正大光明卻又偷偷的。  
為什麼要變成貓，少年也說不上來，可能是因為這是不引人注目的方式，又能避免自己的查克拉被人感知到，再加上與哥哥一起收集貓肉球的關係，他非常的了解貓的習性。

有一、兩年沒回到木葉了，他看著越發繁榮、生氣蓬勃的街道，有了一點惆悵。  
跟他記憶中的樣子相去甚遠，也跟他離開前的樣子不大一樣，但還是勉強能找到一些記憶中的老店，大概知道自己的位置。  
就在他邊走邊回憶的時候，一道孩童的聲線拉回了他的注意力。  
「啊！文惠妳怎麼受傷了？」一個小男孩驚訝得嚷著，而受傷的文惠卻像沒感覺似的，不知道自己受了傷。  
「欸？」她吃驚的看著自己正在流血的膝蓋，這是在哪受傷的？怎麼想不起來，可是她不覺得痛啊。  
「走吧！我們快回去找小櫻老師幫妳看看，我背妳吧！」說罷便在女孩面前蹲下示意對方上來。  
「那就...謝謝你了文太，麻煩了。」小女孩有點羞赧的攀上了對方的背。

小櫻老師......  
好像好久沒收到那傢伙的信了，不知從什麼時候開始，那傢伙就不太寫信給自己，通常都是託幾句話在吊車尾固定寫給他的信裡，許是對他還沒完全的原諒吧？  
於是他跟著這兩個孩童走。  
原本以為會到醫院的，沒想到卻是兒童心療室，他跳上了圍牆，再走到附近的樹叢裡，他看到了熟悉的身影正在專注的陪小孩子們聊天、玩樂。  
她的頭髮又長了，隨意的綁了低馬尾，素淨的臉上不施脂粉，樣子煞是好看。  
在旅行的路上他時常聽到人們談論著春野櫻，新上任三忍之一，其醫術直逼前三忍千手綱手的水準，甚至可能已超越了，年輕的新任木葉醫療部部長，為了戰後心靈受創的孩童們，她努力的推廣著兒童心療室，以及不停的完善心理治療技術，年輕漂亮又單身，只可惜身嬌腰柔難推倒，可能想推倒她的人會先被拆了骨架，因為她有怪力。

他隱約想起來，鳴人好像說過，兒童心療室是因為她在戰後不斷碰到治療了，仍然因不明原因而身體不適、情緒、精神不佳的孩子們，更多是因為看著七班成員的成長過程，她才決定創辦了兒童心療室。  
身體上的受傷很簡單治，但心理的傷痛，既難治又看不到，心理影響了生理，也往往造成了創傷影響了人格，使得行為產生了偏差，價值觀扭曲。  
──小孩子是木葉的寶藏。  
這是三代目火影爺爺常說的話，也是個個中、上忍們奉行的一句話，而她以自己的方式守護著這寶藏。

「小櫻老師！」文太喊著，並小跑步的向著那抹粉色奔去。  
「怎麼了？咦！文惠妳怎麼又受傷了？」春野櫻看了眼男孩，立刻注意到了他身上背著的女孩膝蓋上的傷口。  
又？看來這孩子常受傷。  
只見春野櫻冷靜的幫文惠清理乾淨膝蓋上的傷口，並專注的用醫療忍術在治療，過了幾分鐘，綠色的光芒從她的手上消失，她笑著跟孩子說沒事了，還要她小心點別又受了傷。  
他很專注的看著眼前人的一舉一動，沒注意到旁邊有個悄悄接近的孩子。  
「小櫻老師！這裡有隻貓耶！」  
什麼時候到他身邊的？他居然沒發現！  
宇智波佐助還沒反應過來，便被孩子抓著尾巴拎在手裡。  
他張牙舞爪的哈著氣、炸了毛。  
「別這樣抓牠，這樣很不舒服的！」見狀春野櫻趕忙從男孩的手中將貓抱了過來，也不管貓會不會抓傷自己。  
「啊！」春野櫻吃痛的叫了聲，在慌亂中手被貓爪抓了一痕。  
看到自己抓傷了春野櫻，他呆了。  
這傢伙怎麼還是這麼魯莽？被吊車尾那熱血笨蛋傳染了？

「老師受傷了！」四周的孩子們吵嚷著，而剛才抓著他的孩子更是要從春野櫻手中將自己抓走。  
「都是牠害小櫻老師受傷的！這隻壞貓！」  
「住手！」春野櫻將貓護在自己懷裡，不讓男孩碰到，並板起了臉來，只見她一手抱著貓，一手緊抓著男孩的腳踝，就這樣輕鬆的把目測約有40公斤以上的孩子以頭下腳上的方式拎了起來。  
宇智波佐助瞪大了眼。  
看來這傢伙還有注意到手上抱著貓啊......  
他感覺得到春野櫻抱著自己的力道還是很溫柔的。  
「哇！」男孩驚呼了一聲，他開始掙扎。  
「放我下來！」  
春野櫻不說話只是靜靜的盯著眼前的男孩，而四周的孩子們先是驚訝後，接著大笑。  
「不許笑。」春野櫻嚴厲的說著，四周的小孩們立刻噤了聲。  
「放我下來！明明是那隻貓抓傷老師的！」男孩憤怒的說道，又羞又氣的。  
「剛才你不也這樣抓著貓嗎？」  
「......」他停止了掙扎，沉默了，而春野櫻只是繼續淡漠的看著他。

「...小櫻老師，我知道錯了。」過了幾分鐘，小男孩喏喏的認了錯。  
「真的知道了？」  
「是。」  
春野櫻便將男孩放了下來，並蹲下身跟坐起來的男孩視線平視。  
「被人這樣拎起來很舒服嗎？」  
「不舒服，討厭死了。」男孩悶悶的說著。  
「是不是會想掙扎、會生氣？」小櫻平靜的問著，漂亮的碧眼定定的看著他。  
「對.......」  
「所以剛才我把你拎起來的時候，你是不是想攻擊我或是一直掙扎想讓我放開你？」  
「對.......」男孩垂著眼。  
「那你還覺得貓是故意要抓傷我的嗎？牠真的想這麼做嗎？」  
「不是.....是我先用不對的方式抓牠。」他低下了頭。  
春野櫻定定的看著認錯的男孩，嘴角揚起了一抹微笑。  
「很好，我看看你有沒有怎樣。」她抓起了男孩的手，裡裡外外的仔細看了一遍。  
還是一樣天真。  
宇智波佐助看著眼前女人的動作心裡默默說道，但他很讚賞春野櫻剛才對孩子的教育。  
沒想到她能這麼成熟的處理小孩子的情緒並讓他知道自己的錯，雖然方式粗暴了....點？

「咦？小櫻老師先趕快處理自己的傷口啦！我沒事的！」男孩慌忙的想抽回自己的手。  
「會，而且這只是小傷，我先確認你沒事。」春野櫻笑著回答，確認了對方沒事便放開了男孩的手。  
「別那麼調皮啊。」她揉亂了男孩的髮，便起身往旁邊退去，看著孩子們又和樂的玩在一起，她才放心的往自己的辦公室走去。  
「唔，也得給你這小傢伙看看才行。」她順著懷中貓咪的毛，歡愉的說道。  
妳先顧好妳自己吧。  
出於"動物"本能，他舔了舔櫻的傷口，並往她懷裡蹭了蹭。  
「別舔啦！有點太刺激傷口了。」她笑著搓了幾下貓的頭。  
嘖，貓舌頭......  
進了辦公室，春野櫻先將貓放在一旁的沙發上，便拿出櫃子裡的醫藥箱，開始清潔消毒自己的傷口。  
「好險你抓得不深，消毒下就好，算你有良心，來，讓我好好看看你有沒有哪裡傷著。」  
俏皮的輕點他的額頭，春野櫻抱起了貓，開始裡裡外外的仔細查看。  
而宇智波佐助則四處張望著，春野櫻的辦公室不是非常整齊，但也不至於到雜亂，就是可能招待的桌上或沙發上各有著幾小落的書山，而辦公桌上也有著一小落書山，可更多的是進度中或是待處理的文件，桌面上有一兩個卷軸是攤開的，應該是在查找資料吧？  
「看來小傢伙你沒事哪，好啦，我要先忙囉，你隨意吧。」春野櫻放下了貓，又摸了他一會，才回到辦公桌準備處理桌上堆積的文件。  
她將原本的低馬尾往上隨意的紮成了一顆丸子，便在位子上坐了下來專心的處理文件。

這還是他第一次看到認真模樣的她。  
不得不說她現在的樣子勾起了宇智波佐助的興趣，專注的眼神、時而咬筆的動作、微蹙著眉思考的神情，都吸引著他的目光，他承認他之前都沒仔細的看過春野櫻，只覺得小時候一心只想著戀愛而纏著自己的她很煩人，但不可否認的，她也有讓他覺得溫暖的時候。  
只是這傢伙真不是普通的忙。  
短短的一小時裡，就有人來找了她四次，一次是報告工作的進度，一次是跟她說稍晚有重要的手術需要她來操刀，一次是推廣兒童心療室的進度報告，一次是送來她需要的案例跟相關醫療文獻。  
然後有個來找她的傢伙來過了兩次，他多看了兩眼那重複看過的臉。

這傢伙有沒有好好休息過？怎麼覺得她比之前還瘦？  
看著眼前的春野櫻，他瞇起了眼。  
突然辦公室的大門被大力的打開了，力道讓辦公室內的一人一貓同時嚇了一跳，一個是因為專心工作，一個是絕對不會承認他是看人看得太認真的關係。  
「小櫻老師！」剛才被拎起來的男孩興奮的喊著。  
「小翔，我說過開門前要先敲門的喔。」春野櫻支著臉，微笑的看著男孩。  
「抱歉。」說著小翔便將門又帶上，並敲了幾下門。  
「請進。」這次進來還稍微敬了個禮。

還挺有禮貌的。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「小櫻老師，我能不能跟那隻貓玩。」小翔指著宇智波佐助，一臉期待的看著春野櫻。  
哼！翻我牌子也不理你。  
宇智波佐助高傲的頭往旁邊一撇就是不去看小翔。  
啊啦，看起來小翔被討厭了啊。  
春野櫻看著貓的動作苦笑了一下。  
「小傢伙，別那麼小氣嘛~」春野櫻把貓抱起來將之視線舉至與自己視線平視。  
「人家不是故意的，原諒人家嘛~好不好？」她軟著嗓輕哄著。  
妳衝著一隻貓撒嬌幹嘛！？  
他不自在的動了動四肢，眼神飄移不敢直視眼前漂亮的碧眸。

「不反抗，我當你原諒小翔囉。」春野櫻說著又將宇智波佐助抱在懷裡蹭了他幾下。  
這傢伙真的很......  
宇智波佐助難得的湧起一股難為情的情緒，幸虧他現在是貓的模樣，沒人知道他害羞了。  
「別又嚇到牠喔，也別讓牠受傷了。」語畢春野櫻將貓放在小翔的懷裡。  
「我會注意的，謝謝小櫻老師。」小翔興奮的接過宇智波佐助，這回他能感受到小翔真的有把春野櫻的話放心上，動作輕柔多了。  
勉強相信你。  
「好啦！我也該去準備動手術了，晚點我再找你把牠要回來。」伸了個懶腰，春野櫻整理了一下手邊的文件。  
「小櫻老師，你已經連續好幾天一直動手術了，有好好休息嗎？」小翔擔心的看著春野櫻。  
所以剛才覺得這傢伙瘦了不是錯覺，真的很不要命，把自己累垮了有什麼好處？  
宇智波佐助瞪著眼前的春野櫻，沒來由的覺得火大。  
為什麼我要被貓瞪！我又沒惹到你！  
春野櫻不服氣的跟眼前的貓對峙著。  
看著眼前的一人一貓，小翔不知所措。  
剛才不是好好的嗎？怎麼現在變成這樣？

「啊！我要準備去醫院了，那就交給你囉！」突然回過神來的春野櫻，趕緊收拾了下要帶走的東西，最後又摸了貓的頭才匆忙離開。  
「小櫻老師手術加油喔！」小翔看著她的背影給她打氣，對方回頭對他揮了揮手又加快腳步離去。  
好吧，就當是幫那傢伙分憂解勞好了。  
看著她的背影，宇智波佐助認栽。  
被抱到了兒童室，一群小朋友睜著期待的雙眼看著他。  
他很自然的無視了這些眼神，宇智波佐助思索著：  
貓平常是怎麼跟小孩玩的？  
宇智波佐助很認真的回想以前收集貓肉球大全以及在貓婆婆那邊跟貓玩的回憶。  
思來想去，怎麼好像只要別理他們，賣賣萌然後偶爾回應逗貓棒就好了的樣子？  
而且看樣子這邊也沒逗貓棒或任何逗小貓小狗的玩具。  
看起來好像只要他讓這群孩子輪流抱、輪流摸或在四周走動貌似在跟他們玩的樣子就好了。  
這是他冷靜分析之後決定的作法。

等春野櫻再回到心療室時，已經是兩、三個小時過後的事了，傍晚的餘暉灑滿了整個木葉，顯得村子整個黃澄澄的。  
「呵呵，真可愛。」動完手術回來的小櫻看著眼前的畫面，她溫柔的輕笑出聲。  
看來小傢伙跟孩子們玩得很盡興，這一個個的都直接在地板上躺著睡著了，她從一旁的櫃子裡拿出了一些涼被，一件件的蓋在小孩們身上。  
來到宇智波佐助附近的時候，她發現貓咪睡眼惺忪的看著自己。  
「哎呀，我把你吵醒了嗎？」她輕柔的摸了摸貓的頭，想要讓牠再睡下，沒想到貓卻往她溫暖的掌心蹭了蹭，便睜著略含水氣的貓瞳看著小櫻。  
唔，這太犯規了！好想抱起來不停的蹭牠啊！  
努力的克制住自己的慾望，春野櫻輕輕的把他抱了起來，便繼續幫小孩子們蓋被。  
她輕巧的離開了兒童室，跟心療室的看護老師交代了一些事項後，她就回自己的辦公室了。

「呼。」春野櫻坐在辦公椅上，人向後仰，將自己的重量全壓在椅子上，隨性的旋轉著椅子，她輕柔的順著貓的毛，看著窗外的夕陽。  
「不知道佐助君現在旅行到哪裡了，有沒有太勉強自己呢？」春野櫻小小聲的說著，抱緊了懷中的貓。  
聽到自己的名字，宇智波佐助驚訝得抬頭看著她。  
「希望他別受傷，我不在身邊幫忙療傷可要好好的愛惜自己哪。」  
怎麼好像跟自己想的不一樣？  
他原本以為是春野櫻還沒完全原諒自己，或是賭氣自己當初離開村子前不帶上她，而鬧脾氣故意不跟他聯絡的，但聽剛才春野櫻的語氣好像不是自己想的那樣，看著春野櫻恬淡的神情，又發現這跟他印象中那個一直在他身邊喳呼的春野櫻不一樣。  
走廊上響起了一陣歡快的跑步聲，辦公室的門又突然被打開了，但這次春野櫻動作利索的扔出苦無，苦無精準的釘在門邊的牆上。  
「小櫻每次都這樣！」進門來的漩渦鳴人嘴上雖然不滿的抱怨著，但也沒真的動氣。  
「就跟你說在這邊跟醫院不要那麼鬧騰，誰叫你每次都不聽。」她走了過去，收起釘在牆上的苦無。  
「啊勒，小櫻妳養貓了喔？」漩渦鳴人這才注意到春野櫻懷中的貓，而貓一臉鄙夷的看著自己。  
貓還那麼跩？  
鳴人挑著眉看著這隻黑貓。  
「在院子裡撿到的，我也還在想要不要養牠。」春野櫻低頭看著貓，她靈機一動的思考了起來。

今天下午看的幾件案例，雖然案例的年齡範圍有點廣，但好像有些有心病的人藉由轉移自己的注意力，像做家事、做料理、繪畫、藝術創作等等的方式，讓自己的心靈祥和。  
「養寵物也會有用嗎？」  
多了個伴陪在自己身邊還要照顧牠，雖然不能與自己對話，但可以自己跟牠說說話，還需要花時間帶著牠到處走走看看，這樣或多或少的就會跟人接觸到，也能比較像一般人融入大環境，雖然是很緩慢的。  
「好像可行。」春野櫻喃喃的說道，而懷中的貓則堅定的直視著她，好似知道她的想法一樣。  
「小櫻妳在說什麼啊？一會兒跟我講話，一會兒發呆的。」鳴人一臉疑惑的看著春野櫻。  
「啊，抱歉喔鳴人，我剛是在想，或許可以藉由寵物來治療小孩們的心理。」  
果然跟自己剛才猜得差不多，真的不是他要說，春野櫻的腦袋真的非常聰明，雖然還是比不上火影參謀──奈良鹿丸，但也不錯了，多虧了她對於人體及藥理還有忍術的了解做推測，才找到暗部他們可能在製作禁藥的線索，進而把他們背地裡進行製造尾獸藥跟寫輪眼藥的事件解決，而他也只是事後幫他們善後收拾殘黨，雖然當初是自己認為這只是雞毛蒜皮的小事，所以就任由冒牌的自己到處亂跑，因為他相信他的這些夥伴會好好解決的，只是萬萬沒想到後面積木紀德會把春野櫻當成目標，而用計將她綁架，他之前從傳哨點接到這消息時，自己想也不想的就是掉頭往木葉的方向狂奔，但那次他看到了櫻的實力，春野櫻跟積木紀德的那場戰鬥，他原本想出手幫忙的，但沒想到她已能憑著自己的實力將對手解決，她已經不再是那個在他們背後只會哭的女孩了，她努力的成長，最後與他們這群男孩比肩。  
是啊，他忘了這女孩已經是新三忍，更忘了他們曾經一起對抗十尾及大筒木輝夜姬。  
他苦笑。

「啊？不懂。」鳴人一臉懵的看著春野櫻。  
哼！難怪是吊車尾。  
牠哼出了口氣。  
「你瞧不起我嗎？」鳴人怒騰的瞪著眼前的黑貓，他非常清楚的感受到了來自牠的鄙視。  
敢情現在連貓都那麼看不起人？  
「好了啦，鳴人！別跟貓計較嘛。」春野櫻護著懷裡的貓，安撫著鳴人。  
怎麼這種差事還要我來做？之前是他自以為失戀了她不只幫他療傷，還幫他重新心理建設，現在是被貓踩腳底的自尊心碎了一點，她要安撫他情緒，雖然她知道這其中玩笑的成分比較大，但還是想吐槽一下。  
啊啊，以前的大男孩也長大了，懂得區分對人的喜歡了。  
春野櫻有點欣慰得看著眼前逗趣的一人一貓。  
貓高傲的看著鳴人，又往春野櫻懷裡縮了縮，但他隨後又像意識到了什麼，不自在的稍微拉開了點距離。  
你現在是仗著小櫻護著你才能這樣挑釁我，就不要讓我逮到你落單！看我怎麼修理你。  
鳴人甩過頭去不再看貓。  
而春野櫻則是快速的衝回桌子，胡亂的扒出幾張紙後，開始在上面振筆疾書，她在擬寵物治療這點子的實施企劃。  
想是先擬出個大概明天找卡卡西商討這企劃的可行性跟經費。  
看著春野櫻在紙上的書寫，再抬頭看著她認真的側臉，宇智波佐助靜靜的看著，覺得這樣一直看下去似乎也不錯。

 

「小櫻，先休息吧！妳太拼命了。」瞄了眼春野櫻書寫的紙，鳴人拍了拍她的肩膀。  
「我還好啊！」春野櫻精神奕奕的看著鳴人，手上動作不停，但再怎麼飽滿的精神仍是掩飾不了她眼下有點看得清楚的黑眼圈。  
養寵物還需要哪些東西？可能等等要拉著井野豬一起去街上晃晃收集一下資料。  
春野櫻腦袋快速的運轉著，顯然她對這方案興趣極高。  
「小櫻，妳真的太拼了，我知道妳想藉由忙碌讓自己別那麼想佐助，但妳好歹是醫療部部長，這樣過勞很不好的喔。」鳴人傷腦筋的看著春野櫻，並伸手阻止她繼續寫下去。  
「可是...」  
「放心，妳現在都擬草案了，那可以今天回家睡飽點，養足精神再繼續寫，而且卡卡西老師也不會跑掉啊！他被靜音前輩盯得緊緊的，最大偷閒也就是看他的親熱系列而已，不會讓妳找不到人的。」  
「但...」春野櫻還想多說什麼，先被鳴人有點強硬的打斷了。  
「我不管，總之，現在先來幫我想想要寫給佐助那小子什麼信才好，這比較重要。」他認真的看著春野櫻說道。  
「鳴人你真是的。」春野櫻放下了紙筆，她嘆了口氣。  
什麼時候鳴人也像卡卡西老師一樣，知道該怎麼勒住她有時爆衝的工作勁了？  
「你這次要給佐助君說些什麼？」她好奇的看著鳴人正要動的筆。  
「上次給他寫過了紀德的那件事，只是那小子太愛耍帥了，都已經到了村子附近了也不回來下。」他氣呼呼的抱怨著。

「佐助君就是這個樣子啊，只是我也沒想到他會回來，畢竟之前那個假佐助君事件鬧成這樣他都沒回村子。」春野櫻傷腦筋的說道。  
讓我自己乾著急的，連鳴人都不覺得這有什麼呢！這讓她的擔心像個傻瓜一樣。  
春野櫻苦笑。  
.......  
宇智波佐助無語的看著這兩個昔日夥伴。  
「不過小櫻，妳之前明明會寫信給佐助的，怎麼後來都不寫了，都是託在我寫給他的信裡？」  
「我覺得我寫的內容會跟你差不多，所以想說算了，而且我覺得『有用的』訊息對佐助君來說比較需要。」  
所以不是因為不原諒或是賭氣才不寫信給他的。  
「不懂。」  
「舉個例子，像你跟雛田現在在交往，你們是不是會常常跟對方說我多愛你，我從什麼時候喜歡你，喜歡了你多久，這類的話？」  
為什麼要逼我吃這狗糧？雖然我還是替你們感到高興。  
「對。」鳴人認真的看著春野櫻，彷彿他現在是認真上課聽講的好學生。  
「那對於我寫長長的情話，或對佐助君來說是自說自話的句子來說，直接一句『我愛你』不就包含了前面那些千言萬語嗎？」春野櫻認真的看著鳴人，鳴人也睜大了湛藍的眼睛帶著笑意看著小櫻，而懷中的貓更是僵直了身軀。  
他承認他心裡的某處有被她這句話打動。  
咦？我剛剛說了什麼？鳴人怎麼看我表情那麼像看著自家有女初長成的爸爸眼神看著我。  
「不對！鳴人！給我把剛才的話忘掉！不准寫進信裡。」意識到自己說了什麼的春野櫻羞紅了臉，把臉埋在貓的身上。  
「真可惜佐助這小子不在啊。」鳴人調侃得鬧著春野櫻。  
「不准寫。」春野櫻收拾起剛才的羞澀，黑著臉的舉起一隻拳頭警告著鳴人。  
「不寫就不寫...」鳴人煞是可惜的說道。  
我偷偷寫不就好了。  
「也不准偷寫。」春野櫻加重了語氣。  
「.........」這是一人一貓的共同心聲，可以感受得到辦公室隨時會被拆了的氣勢。  
「投降，不寫。」兩人眼神對峙，想是怕自己會被對方拆了散架，漩渦鳴人認輸。  
宇智波佐助怒其不爭。  
她叫你不寫就真不寫嗎？是不會叫卡卡西寫啊？

宇智波佐助毛躁的活動著，看似想掙脫櫻的懷裡。  
「妳看，連貓都覺得要寫進去才是。」鳴人又打起精神想說服眼前的春野櫻。  
對。  
他第一次這麼認同吊車尾的話。  
「不准就是不准。」春野櫻摩擦起拳頭，並開始提煉查克拉。  
對，她認真的。  
「停！我保證不寫！」鳴人立刻求饒。  
就等他過陣子要回來我當面講還不成？  
如果你腦袋確實記得住的話。  
宇智波佐助大概猜得到鳴人現在的心裡想法，他用類似像卡卡西的死魚眼看著他，不抱持任何希望。  
吊車尾就是吊車尾，就是不會想到還有卡卡西可以使，還有那個擅長超獸偽畫忍術的佐井祭可以差遣，甚至還有其他木葉的十二小強可以幫他，真是恨鐵不成鋼。  
宇智波佐助不停的腹誹著。  
就這樣鬧騰了一會，鳴人要寫的信也寫了個六、七成，他直嚷著肚子餓非要去吃一樂拉麵不可，死活賴著春野櫻跟他和雛田一起去吃飯。  
「算我怕了你了，等我收拾下。」春野櫻無奈的看著鳴人，便開始收拾起桌上，正要伸手去拿那張草案的時候宇智波佐助跳到桌上壓著那張紙。  
「喵~」  
「咦？」春野櫻愣愣的看著他，呆了一下便想把他推開抽出底下的紙，宇智波佐助索性直接整個身體趴在紙上了。  
「哈哈，小櫻妳看，連剛認識的貓都知道妳個性，不讓妳把工作帶回家。」鳴人笑看著這兩個的互動，他在心裡給貓比了個大拇指。  
Good Job！

 

還用得著你說嗎？  
他瞥了吊車尾一眼又繼續撥開春野櫻不斷想抽出紙的手。  
「哪有這樣的......」春野櫻放棄了最後的掙扎，收回了要抽紙的手。  
沒關係，等小傢伙一離開，我立刻把紙抽走！  
春野櫻信心滿滿的想著。  
而宇智波佐助還是保持趴著的狀態盯著她看，他瞇起了眼睛，像是知道她會偷襲一樣。  
「你！」春野櫻氣鼓鼓的指著佐助，最後她還是轉身拎起背包準備要走。  
這還是她第一次對一隻貓有心虛的感覺。  
「噗哧。」鳴人在一旁努力的忍笑著，他沒膽大聲的笑出來，不然會被揍到黏牆上，做人還是別那麼找死的好。  
春野櫻走到門前，見宇智波佐助沒跟過來，她深呼吸了一口，放軟了語氣：  
「敗給你了，我不會去拿那張紙的啦，快過來吧。」  
宇智波佐助認真的盯著春野櫻看了幾秒，於是他跳下了桌子朝她走去，而春野櫻也蹲下了身子將他抱了起來。  
確認了門窗有確實關好、鎖好後，他們就離開了心療室，就這樣一路閒聊的到了一樂，半道上加入了也準備要吃晚餐的山中井野跟佐井祭，顯然兩個人剛還在約會，而日向雛田則早就等在一樂了。  
嗯，沒關係，今天我有小傢伙在，不怕這群狗糧大隊。  
「佐助君有沒有好好吃飯呢？」春野櫻小小聲的說著，手上順著貓毛的動作不停。  
........  
他舉起了前爪，輕拍了櫻的手，像是在讓她安心一樣。  
我一直都很好。  
春野櫻溫柔的看著貓，又輕巧的搔著牠的頸部，貓舒服的發出咕嚕聲。  
不行，這樣會不小心解開變身術的。  
宇智波佐助穩住自己的心神，雖然還是因為那抓搔而有點心猿意馬。  
早知道應該變成一條蛇才對。  
「寬額頭，妳怎麼養貓啦？」點好了自己要吃的味噌叉燒拉麵，井野湊到春野櫻身旁看著她帶來的黑貓，她伸手想要摸，但宇智波佐助迴避了她。  
這貓已經認主啦？井野無趣的收回想摸貓的手。  
「我還在想要不要養牠，小翔在院子裡撿到的。」  
「這樣啊，嘛，這樣也好，有這傢伙陪妳，妳就不會忙到不照顧自己了，老是忙過頭就拿兵糧丸來吃。」井野沒好氣的戳著春野櫻的額頭，而且今天要不是鳴人把她硬拖出來，小櫻大概又是忙到三更半夜沒吃飯的。  
吃兵糧丸？那東西能這樣使的嗎？  
宇智波佐助瞪著春野櫻，心裡感到一股火。  
這不愛惜自己的傢伙，先管好自己再去擔心別人吧。  
他故意戳著春野櫻手臂上的傷，而對方只是稍微唉了聲，不知道是因為額頭被戳還是傷口被戳的痛。

 

「井野豬，明天早上有沒有空？」捂著被戳的額頭春野櫻問道。  
「早上？可以啊，要做什麼？」井野又挨進了春野櫻，肩膀碰著肩膀。  
就在這時宇智波佐助站起身來硬是擠進兩人的手臂間，喬好位子後牠便坐了下來，頭還靠在櫻的手臂上。  
「噗，寬額櫻，我看這傢伙很喜歡妳哪，妳就養了吧。」瞧牠那樣對自己些許的敵意，井野只覺得好氣又好笑。  
「也好，我也想實驗看看。」春野櫻一臉期待的看著宇智波佐助，原本就很透亮的碧眸更顯得清澈，拉麵攤的燈籠火光映照在春野櫻的眼上，更像靈動的水波，教宇智波佐助一時間竟看迷了眼。  
她又專注的跟井野討論著明天早上要進行的寵物治療資料收集，說到這，春野櫻沒好氣的跟井野抱怨貓故意壓著她擬的草案不讓她帶回家完成，井野讚許的大笑著：  
「妳居然讓一隻貓把妳吃得死死的，哈哈。」  
山中井野偷偷的對宇智波佐助說：  
「好傢伙，幹得不錯啊。」她對迎上目光的黑貓眨了下眼。  
「不過話說回來，小櫻妳知道貓都吃什麼嗎？」日向雛田看著黑貓突然拋出了這問題。  
「對耶，除了飼料，還有什麼牠能吃的啊？」現在離村裡的寵物店距離有點遠，也來不及幫牠買飼料。  
「我看書上說貓狗可以吃人吃的，但不能加調味料，而且要煮得很軟爛。」佐井插了嘴說道。  
「可以問問看一樂大叔能不能幫忙！」鳴人話才說完便已經跑去老闆面前問了，一樂大叔很爽快的答應了，等等就幫他送來。  
........  
看著被端到眼前的一盤水煮雞肉跟水果，宇智波佐助突然覺得自己有點憋屈。  
但一想到之後可能有的罐頭或飼料，而現在大家又莫名興奮的盯著他看，他還是乖乖的把這餐吃完吧。

 

好久沒這麼熱鬧了。  
熱鬧的餐桌，朋友們愉快的交談、用餐，讓他回想起小時候家裡總是和樂融融的餐桌畫面，雖然父親總是不苟言笑，而且大部分的心思都在哥哥鼬跟他的政變計畫上，而忽略他這么子。  
但那卻在滅族後、經歷過了許多仇恨又在漫長旅途中磨去了稜角的現在，成了他的美好回憶之一，在他踏上復仇之路甚至想要革命的那些歲月裡，這些回憶他都不曾想過，被仇恨完全的蒙蔽了心智，讓他忘了即使失去了家人，但還有跟家人間的共同回憶可以讓他念想，也忘了不停想將他帶回木葉的夥伴們，及這個一心一意只愛他的丫頭，回過頭來才了解到自己的身邊是充滿愛的，不管前面他犯了錯，就算還有些疙瘩，但大家還是願意原諒、接納他。  
他瞇了瞇眼，將自身的重量完全靠在春野櫻的手臂上。  
「小傢伙怎麼了？」感覺到貓的溫度，春野櫻低頭看著牠。  
在這傢伙身邊總是難得的會覺得心安哪。  
他閉上了眼，又多蹭了幾下。  
看來這小傢伙累了哪。  
她輕柔得摸了牠頭，便收拾了東西將牠抱在懷裡，跟其他朋友們道了晚安，便先回家了。  
一路上她輕快的哼著小調，手有一下沒一下的摸著懷中的宇智波佐助。  
「欸，小傢伙，你覺得你要叫什麼名字比較好？」  
..........  
貓會說人話嗎？  
他一臉黑線的盯著春野櫻看。  
覺得自己眼神現在應該是死透的了。  
「啊，瞧我這興奮的......」春野櫻意識到自己沒經過大腦的話，乾笑的輕拍自己的額頭。  
「嗯，黑貓，又安靜還特聰明的。」正在細數懷中貓咪的特點，她沒來由的想起了記憶中那抹黑色的背影。  
「那個大笨蛋哪......」春野櫻喃喃的說著，目光柔和。  
總是讓我等著的那個笨蛋。  
──下次吧。  
她還記得宇智波佐助輕戳她額頭時他手指的觸感，指上微涼的溫度，還有他離開前的微笑，他嘴上總說著自己與他的贖罪旅程無關，但在後來的雷光團事件，以及上次的紀德事件，她才明白那也是一種保護，待在村子裡比跟在聲名狼藉的他身邊來得安全。  
「所以我也很努力的想跟上佐助君的步伐哪。」  
而且上次也下定了決心，等他回到村子裡，不管說什麼她都要跟著他走，她不想要只會等待。  
現在的春野櫻不是以前那個只會躲在七班成員後面哭的愛哭鬼，更不是小時候因為不喜歡自己的寬額頭而感到自卑的可憐蟲。  
我知道妳已經不再是待在我們身後被保護了。  
他又輕拍了她幾下。  
但他就是見不得她受傷，就是一種自然而然想保護她的念頭，這是從七班組成並開始接任務就有的『習慣』。  
他想起了在踏上旅途前，他承諾過的『下次吧。』  
突然有些莫名的害臊感，還有一點緊張。  
「啊！不然就叫你小佐好了！你覺得怎樣？」櫻低頭看著他，興奮得這麼說道。  
........妳高興就好。  
「小佐啊，我有一個從小時候就很喜歡的人，雖然他現在不在村子裡，而且他還讓我很傷心過。」春野櫻自顧自的開始說了起來。  
「你知道為什麼我會想開心療室嗎？因為那個笨蛋讓我很心疼。」  
..........  
他感覺得到自己的臉一片熱。  
「身體的傷痛可以醫治而且看得到，但是心理的創傷既看不到但又能影響到人的個性甚至就這樣讓人走上錯誤的道路，一生就這樣毀了，你說可不可怕？」她又接著說：  
「我的確沒失去過，所以我不懂當時他為什麼要因為了這些失去而忽視掉我們，後來我才從卡卡西老師那邊跟師父那裏知道村子過去私底下的鬥爭，還有他哥哥為他及為了木葉所做的一切。」  
我真的被保護的太好了，這些都還是在佐助君出去旅行後，她才陸陸續續從鳴人及卡卡西老師那裡知道的。  
「唉，就算不喜歡我不想跟我說，還有鳴人在啊，男孩子好像真的都很喜歡自己獨自背負呢。」  
她嘆了口氣，隨後像想到什麼似的又興奮的跟貓說：  
「不然我要是男生，他絕對是被我打趴在地上的！不要小看我的怪力！」她很有精神的握緊了拳頭。  
...........  
宇智波佐助吞了口口水，他是沒小看過她，但也不希望那拳頭真的招呼到自己身上，那給吊車尾受就夠了。

「到家啦！」春野櫻將貓放了下來，而牠也就好奇的在四處走動著。  
有些地方整齊，有些地方有點雜亂，但也看得出來她比較常在哪邊活動，整體來說是乾淨的，除了有點隨意掛在椅背上的女性內衣讓他難為情的轉過頭去，看來女性的個人公寓真的是非常隨性。  
「小佐，我先去洗澡囉！你要乖乖的喔。」春野櫻輕拍著牠的頭，從衣櫥裡拿了些換洗衣物後，就去浴室了。

──你知道為什麼我會想開心療室嗎？因為那個笨蛋讓我很心疼。  
他想著她剛說的這句話。  
他一直覺得她口中的喜歡，是想要他跟她一起玩戀愛遊戲，或者該說在他的想法裡，喜歡就是一種家家酒遊戲，但這幾次跟春野櫻的接觸，他發現了春野櫻不太一樣，沒有了以往的喳呼，多了些小心翼翼，也多了點距離，這讓他不是很習慣，也不高興，因為莫名其妙。  
尤其是到後來不寫信，把吊車尾當傳話人這點。  
雖然現在知道那是她的體貼，但他還是不爽。  
「小佐，你在哪裡？」春野櫻溫軟的聲音將他飄得有點遠的思緒拉了回來，但他一看到走進房間的春野櫻便僵住了。  
剛洗完澡的春野櫻穿著極短的短褲，露出形狀姣好而又修長的腿，身上只穿了一件細肩帶的小可愛，稍微一點動作就能看到那纖細的腰，也顯得她曲線玲瓏，半濕半乾的髮上還有些水珠在滴。  
「找到你了！原來你在這啊！」春野櫻開心的看著小佐，彎下腰就要伸手去抱牠。  
宇智波佐助轉身就跑。  
這樣子太沒防備了！  
現在不只臉熱，他覺得渾身都在熱。  
要是不小心解開變身術是要先把人打昏還是先逃跑？  
他很認真的思考這問題。  
宇智波佐助收斂起心神，這才又慢慢靠近春野櫻。  
「怎麼啦？之前都不會跑開的，這樣我很難過餒。」春野櫻沒好氣的對著宇智波佐助說著。  
........  
變成貓真的很錯誤。  
春野櫻硬是將牠抱在懷裡，他能感覺到他頭往後一靠就能碰觸得到的柔軟。  
真的該變成蛇或老鷹什麼的都比貓好。  
但最該死的應該是就這樣跟著她走的自己。  
他將自己縮成一團，不敢輕舉妄動。

春野櫻從旁邊的背包裡拿出了行事曆，過了一會兒她開口：  
「小佐，佐助君現在還在他的贖罪之旅，但我覺得他做得已經夠多了，上次在鬥技場上一人單挑所有的忍者，並將他們釋放，他真的很努力了哪，對不對？」  
春野櫻邊說邊在自己的行事曆上記下明天早上要跟井野進行哪些資料收集，以及還有哪些資料要備齊。  
「那時知道他一個人時我真的好擔心，好想陪在他身邊，但我做不到.......」  
眼前的字逐漸模糊了，她知道自己還是忍不住哭了。  
明明就告訴自己別哭的啊，但不知道是不是因為身邊多了個溫度，她還是忍不住壓抑已久的情緒。  
........  
宇智波佐助感覺得到春野櫻的淚滴在自己的背上。  
「我好希望那時我在，能跟他說：『加油』、『你做得到的』還有『辛苦了』。」  
這是出乎意料之外的答案，他原本以為春野櫻會說：『別去』、『不要』  
「因為我知道那是佐助君在用自己的方式去前進，所以我不會阻止他。」  
..........  
他轉過身伸長了身子，前爪輕觸她的眼角，像在幫她擦眼淚。  
他一點也不想看到她哭，雖然他知道很多次春野櫻的流淚都是為了自己。  
「呵呵，你在安慰我嗎？」她抱緊了宇智波佐助，像是想從他身上汲取些溫暖。  
「哭過舒服多了，我先去洗洗臉，你要乖乖的喔。」春野櫻將宇智波佐助放了下來，便去浴室洗了臉順便吹乾了髮。  
..........  
原來這傢伙這麼多的心思，看來他真的對她不是很了解。  
春野櫻回到房間內，並隨手拿起床邊還沒看完的書，這次宇智波佐助自己窩進了她的懷中。  
「我沒事的，放心吧。」春野櫻摸了摸牠的頭，並蹭了牠幾下，開懷的笑了。  
真的好可愛啊！貓咪好治癒啊！  
一人一貓就這樣安靜的窩在一起，房內安靜得只剩下紙張翻頁的聲音，而春野櫻則是有一下沒一下的摸著貓，有時候視線交會一下，他看著她的微笑，他偶爾貓叫回應她。  
這樣感覺挺不錯的。  
他半瞇著眼，直到他發覺春野櫻的手隔了段時間沒再摸自己的時候，他好奇的往上看才發現她就這樣趴在床邊睡著了。  
真是.......  
他小心得離開她的懷抱，並解開了變身術。  
宇智波佐助輕柔得將春野櫻櫻扛在肩上，並小心翼翼的將她放倒在床上，他端詳著她的睡臉，想起了很久前卡卡西曾對他說過的話：  
「小櫻並不是要把你變成自己的東西，她是真心想幫你，就算差點被你殺，但她從不恨你，即使到現在想到你還是會為了你流淚！」  
「小櫻她是因為愛著你且為此痛苦掙扎著！」  
那時的他是刻意的無視自己的所有感覺，想要讓自己徹底的無情，他完全的迷失了自己。  
但多虧了鳴人把他打醒，他才知道自己的想法錯的離譜，不是受大家愛戴的火影，空有那名號是沒用的，到頭來只是孤身一人，甚至還會因為專制而被推翻，而旅行更讓他認知到許多的人事並不像一開始表面看起來得那樣，他太快下定論又自恃了，於是他開始收起了那些稜角。

但他一直有意無意的不回村子，除了怕自己的身份給村子帶來危險外，另個原因是他其實沒什麼自信面對她，這個一直追在他身後的丫頭，他覺得他沒資格得到她的愛，也沒資格愛她。  
就在他要離開床邊時，他感覺到有股力道抓著自己的披風。  
「佐助君......」  
他嚇了一跳，才發現原來她只是在說夢話。  
「不要離開好不好......」在睡夢中她皺著眉，眼角帶淚。  
看到那淚光，他自然的伸手抹去。  
他嘆了口氣，便躺在她身旁，將她抱在懷裡手輕拍著她的頭。  
「沒事，我在這。」  
其實他大可再變成貓，但現在他給自己的理由是，他累了，需要補充查克拉。  
反正我一定比她早起。  
他也就這樣睡去了。  
............  
宇智波佐助無言的看著匆忙的春野櫻，想當然爾他早變成了貓，而且難得的他昨晚一夜無夢，睡得挺好的。  
春野櫻應該是太久沒睡得安穩，她今早就起晚了，就在他想她應該不會帶他出門時，他被騰空抱了起來。  
「小佐跟我走吧！今天會帶你去認識很多人喔！」她精神飽滿的朝牠笑著。  
嗯哼。  
她先去跟井野會合，兩人邊閒聊邊有效率的在寵物店詢問了養寵物的注意事項、飲食、玩具等等的事情及報價，站在春野櫻的肩膀上，宇智波佐助驚訝的看著她快速的筆記，不只老闆提供的資訊及價格，她連其他該補充的資訊或是企劃有可能產生問題的一些環節都想到了，兩人高興的謝過老闆後，便離開了店面。  
「妳今天怎麼那麼有幹勁？發生什麼好事了？」井野打趣的問道。  
「該怎麼說呢？情緒發洩了又難得的一夜好眠，就很有精神。」只是她想不明白自己什麼時候上床睡的，她明明就記得自己看書看到趴在床邊睡了，算了，這不是很重要。  
「我還以為有貓在妳才比較開心呢。」她看了一眼站在春野櫻肩上的貓。  
總覺得牠這態度很像某人哪，除了對小櫻會有反應外，對其他人都是沒回應的。  
「有小佐在很開心啊！」春野櫻笑得燦爛，而宇智波佐助難為情的撇過頭。  
「我看等佐助回來他會被妳冷落喔。」井野調侃著，並用手肘戳著櫻。  
「才不會呢！」她衝著井野吐舌扮鬼臉。  
「不過他這旅行也真久，還要再繼續下去嗎？」  
「不知道哪，但看著他又邁進了一步，就覺得自己也要往前了。」她抬頭看著萬里的晴空，眼神柔和但又有點遠，大概又是在想著不知在何方的男人正在做些什麼了吧？  
井野一臉拿她沒轍。  
真是的，看樣子自己是白擔心了。  
「不過我說小櫻，妳也別太委屈自己喔，難過要說啊，我會一直都在的。」  
「井野......」春野櫻有點眼熱，而一旁的貓突然伸出貓爪戳著她的眼角。  
「我怎麼覺得妳家小佐比佐助好太多了？」井野挑眉的看著眼前的一人一貓。  
「哈哈，會嗎？」  
兩人就這樣一路閒聊的回到了心療室的辦公室，然後春野櫻快速的將之前寫的筆記還有昨晚寫的草案輸入到電腦裡，在思緒清晰的幫助下，她在中午前完成了整份企劃書，便興沖沖的抱著宇智波佐助拿著企劃書就往火影辦公室的方向走去。

在火影辦公室裡，旗木卡卡西先是看了春野櫻一眼，再看看眼前這像在跟自己比誰眼神比較死的貓，又把視線聚焦到春野櫻臉上。  
這氣場莫名熟悉哪，像極了他某個不肖學生。  
「小櫻，這隻貓是？」卡卡西試探的問道。  
「昨天心療室的小孩在院子裡撿到的，然後卡卡西老師我有個提案想加入兒童心療室的治療計畫中。」  
於是春野櫻就精簡扼要的將昨天看到的文獻資料、她希望推廣寵物治療的實施方向和方法，以及預備發展後續其他類似類型的治療法都報告給卡卡西，而其中她先將預備要實施的寵物治療這部分，她先將比較實際的案例以及所需的費用跟預期評估都打成了書面給卡卡西之後翻閱，及後續申請經費之用。

能幹。  
這是宇智波佐助在聽完春野櫻匯報後的感想。  
「這計劃聽起來不錯，執行上也容易，而且現在各國也開始重視兒童心療室，我可以幫妳向高層提案看看。」卡卡西笑著說道。  
「謝謝卡卡西老師。」  
「小櫻啊，妳昨天有幫牠洗澡嗎？」  
「沒有耶，因為我不知道怎麼幫牠洗，而且牠也很乾淨，就先沒洗了，怎麼了？」  
嘖！可惜了。  
「沒事，隨口問問。」說罷他手便伸向眼前粉色的腦袋，溫柔的摸著。  
他感受到女學生懷中的貓帶有敵意的怒瞪。  
........嗯，看來我除了對不好的事直覺準外，感情事上的也蠻準的。  
但年輕人終究還是年輕人，這樣就沉不住氣。  
「小櫻，妳覺得在意就是喜歡嗎？」卡卡西天外飛來一筆的問道。  
「欸？看對象是誰吧？」老師怎麼突然問這個？  
「那像鳴人呢？」  
「會在意啊，但就是重要的夥伴，也像兄弟姊妹那樣。」春野櫻偏頭想著。  
「那像佐助呢？」  
「非常在意，而且還會不希望他跟別的女生在一起呢，不然我會好難過。」說著她有點憂鬱了。  
雖然知道會讓他疼愛的女學生難過，但他還是得問這問題。  
卡卡西自責了一陣。  
「真是那樣，大概就換我去雲遊四海打死不回木葉了吧？」春野櫻接著又補了這句，感覺自己臉上的笑容應該不是很好看甚至還有點勉強，她覺得眼睛又有點熱了。  
..........  
宇智波佐助先是瞪了卡卡西一眼又伸手去戳春野櫻的眼角。  
唉唷，這小子還是稍微有點長進的。  
「呵呵，有點痛，別戳啦！」她被貓這樣的行為逗笑了。  
「只有討厭人的時候才需要理由，不管一個人犯過什麼錯，只要他改過自新就可以被原諒，每個人都有資格愛與被愛的。」  
卡卡西很認真的對著眼前的一人一貓說道。  
「小櫻，妳說對不對？」他突然換上了平常的笑臉。  
「呃、是。」她呆呆的看著卡卡西。  
今天的卡卡西老師怎麼那麼奇怪......  
「小櫻等等，我寫個東西給妳，妳到辦公室再看。」  
「好。」

等小櫻離開了辦公室，卡卡西轉頭笑笑的對一旁的鹿丸說：  
「我先離開一下，很快回來。」  
「啊，真是麻煩，別太久了，我沒法擋靜音前輩很久的。」鹿丸一臉嫌麻煩的應道，從剛才的對話裡，他大概推測出了答案。  
這擺明了是要去看戲，相信還會帶上鳴人。  
我敢拿丁次愛吃的雞汁口味洋芋片來賭！

「今天的卡卡西老師好奇怪喔。」沒頭沒腦的突然說起道理，雖然還是平常的樣子，但還是好奇怪哪。  
且她總覺得那些話是該對佐助說的，而不是她。  
一點也不奇怪。  
他知道那些話是故意說給他聽，估計那張字條也是寫給自己看的。  
但他無法理解的是旗木卡卡西是怎麼認出他的，他很確定昨晚日向雛田並沒有使用白眼。  
所以照道理講是沒人知道他使用變身術才是。  
可他越思考越覺得，等他有機會問旗木卡卡西，他也只會回他：喔，直覺啊！  
然後用調侃的語氣、嘲諷的眼神笑看著他。  
他搖了搖頭決定不繼續想這問題，他瞄著春野櫻裝著紙條的口袋，在想有沒有什麼辦法能比春野櫻先看到那紙條的內容。

雖說他也不怕卡卡西在裡頭洩漏了他的身份，但他不知道當春野櫻知道了真相後他該怎麼面對。  
想到在火影辦公室內，春野櫻說要是自己有了想在一起的其他女生，就換她待不下木葉了，那時他對春野櫻說的這句話感到心疼，他不想再讓春野櫻因為他而難過流淚，思及此他突然想到，如果角色對調，換成哪天櫻有了其他能託付的對象的話呢？  
宇智波佐助不想去想這問題。  
他想起了已故的爸媽，兩人長伴左右，並養著兩人共同的血脈，即使爸爸常常出任務、或是出長時間的任務而不歸家，宇智波美琴沒有半句抱怨，她還是用心的照顧自己跟鼬，即使夫妻兩人個性相差很大，一個嚴肅一個溫柔，但他們還是讀得懂對方的心理，宇智波富岳時常板著臉，他不知道到底爸爸的心情好壞，但媽媽就不一樣，沒有交談只是看了一眼就知道對方的情緒，心意相通許就是這樣了。  
兩個人在一起，可能意味著分開，但也有可能意味著成家。

叩、叩。  
辦公室的門被敲響了。  
「請進。」春野櫻向著門口答了聲。  
一個長相清俊卻又有點靦腆的男人走了進來，還帶了束花。  
這人好像昨天有看過。  
宇智波佐助心想。  
「春野部長，這是妳要的資料。」男人說著，並伸手將資料要拿給對方。  
「放那邊就可以了，謝謝你了田中君。」春野櫻笑著答道，但沒有要伸手接的意思。  
而對方在做了幾次深呼吸後，突然上前抓起她的一隻手：  
「春野部長，我、我仰慕部長很久了，請部長接受我的感情可以嗎？」  
他一口氣說完，並將手中的花一起塞進春野櫻的手裡。  
春野櫻先是呆了幾秒，後來她溫柔的笑了：  
「謝謝你田中君，但我無法接受你的感情，我有喜歡的人，很抱歉。」稍微施了點力，她有禮的從對方手裡抽出自己的手，花仍留在對方手裡。  
「為什麼？是因為那個宇智波叛忍嗎？」他激動的逼問，但春野櫻只是眼神平靜的看著對方。  
「女孩子只要下定決心，就很難改變的，而且他也不再是叛忍了。」  
「難道不怕他再背叛木葉嗎？」田中開始口不擇言。  
而宇智波佐助則聽得皺了眉。  
「他不會的，只要他還會回到村子，那就不會再這麼做。」春野櫻堅定的說著。  
她很確定這點。  
宇智波佐助驚訝的抬頭盯著她，他一直都知道七班的各位都願意相信自己，只是沒想到春野櫻是這麼的信任他。  
「......就真的沒機會了嗎？」他語氣充滿著落寞。  
「不好意思了。」春野櫻溫柔得笑著，手輕拍著對方的肩。  
嘖，這該死的身高差，不然我想摸頭啊！我想學卡卡西老師啊！  
「田中君條件也不錯，會有讓你更喜歡的女孩出現的。」  
「......」  
「好啦，打起精神吧！今天還有很多事情要忙呢！」  
「是......」田中垂頭喪氣的離開，而春野櫻目送對方離開後，只是將自己攤在沙發上，她吐著氣苦笑。  
多希望這時候會是佐助君跟自己告白或是幫自己擋掉呢。

隨後她注意到一旁原本很安靜的小佐，這會兒更安靜了，連貓叫都沒了，只是坐在那裏。  
「小佐你怎麼了？好安靜喔，身體不舒服？心情不好？」春野櫻見宇智波佐助沒半點反應，便將牠抱到自己面前，翠綠的碧眸透露著擔心。  
............  
而他只是對她眨了眨眼，沒其他回應。  
他現在心情的確非常不好，但他也不知該怎麼辦，就是有股氣讓他提不起勁。  
春野櫻用醫療忍術在牠身上裡裡外外的都檢查了一遍，還給牠輸送了點能量。  
沒受傷啊，怎麼一點精神也沒有。  
「怎麼了？突然心情不好了。」她捧著貓的臉，很是擔心。  
因為妳。  
宇智波佐助察覺到自己為什麼不願去思考『春野櫻有對象的話』這問題，因為剛才那叫田中的什麼狗屁告白，所以自己現在心裡悶得難受，而且還很窩火，他發現自己無法接受春野櫻跟其他的男人在一起，就算對象是吊車尾也一樣。

他直直的望進那翠綠，在她眼中看見了他自己。  
變成貓的自己。  
他突然希望現在映在她眼裡的是原本的自己。

「卡卡西老師，那真的是佐助嗎？」鳴人偷偷的從窗戶偷看進去，現在兩個人正隱藏著自己的查克拉及氣息，而卡卡西眼也不抬的看著手上的小黃書。  
「是啊，我掛保證喔。」  
我們家小櫻果然高人氣，那小子現在八成開始意識到自己對小櫻的想法了吧？  
不把握機會，要是小櫻真的放棄了，這小子就準備單身一輩子吧。  
書頁又翻了一頁，他琢磨著辦公室裡頭的狀況。  
「啊！卡卡西老師剛給我的紙。」  
她這才想起卡卡西老師交代的，從口袋中拿出那張紙。  
而宇智波佐助也這才想起了還有那張紙，伸爪就是要搶。  
「欸！？」怎麼回事，突然那麼有精神。  
她舉高了手不讓貓拿到，而宇智波佐助更是急了，也不管自己現在是踩著、或碰著春野櫻身體哪裡，他只想要拿到那張紙。

看著亂了分寸的佐助還挺有意思的，卡卡西終於把小黃書收了起來，也加入觀戰。  
不過他有注意到自己現在在人家姑娘身上跳上跳下的嗎？  
卡卡西又更富興趣的看著。  
以後可以拿這件事來好好調侃這傲嬌面癱。  
「住手！我把紙給你總行了吧！」再這樣下去沒完沒了，她投降。  
「真是的。」她沒好氣的看著貓，便將紙條放在桌上。  
只見春野櫻的衣衫有點凌亂，從她衣服上沾染到的貓毛，他可以想像到自己剛才到底都碰到了哪裡，而原本紮好的髮更是亂了型。  
他難為情的轉過頭去。  
嗯，剛才一時情急鬧得太瘋了。  
趁著春野櫻還在重綁她的頭髮，他湊到紙條邊上。  
讀著上面的文字他微睜大了眼。  
──只有討厭人的時候才需要理由，不管一個人犯過什麼錯，只要他改過自新就可以被原諒，每個人都有資格愛與被愛的。  
他知道卡卡西剛才這番話的意思了。

而春野櫻也在這時整理好了自己的儀容又坐回了宇智波佐助身邊。  
她揉了揉他的頭，將他抱在懷裡。  
「乖小佐，這樣才對嘛。」春野櫻又往牠身上蹭了蹭，看著牠這樣睜大眼睛的看著自己，她實在忍不住了。  
真的好可愛啊！  
便在牠嘴上親了一口。  
窗外的兩人沒料到這舉動，而宇智波佐助更是始料未及，他愣了也驚了，但更多的是躁動的情緒。  
這真的沒辦法了。  
碰，變身術解開了。  
「變、變身術？」春野櫻愣愣的看著眼前驚人的變化。  
「還真的是佐助耶！」鳴人興奮的就要爬進窗戶，而卡卡西飛快的阻止了他。  
「別進去壞事啊！」卡卡西壓下鳴人的頭。  
「佐、佐助君？」小櫻又驚又嚇的看著眼前朝思暮想的身影。  
等等，那這樣不就表示剛才那些動作都是他？而且剛才田中君告白，他也看到了！還有昨天自己說得那些話！她刷地羞紅了臉，將臉埋在自己的手心裡，她從指縫間偷瞧著男人的表情，發現他還真不愧是木葉第一面癱，完全沒任何表情，但在他斜後方的鳴人及卡卡西看到了他發紅的耳根。  
還知道羞啊。兩人心裡吐槽著。  
但下一刻宇智波佐助的行動更是讓大家都驚呆了。  
「我要討回來。」  
討回來什麼？  
春野櫻還沒反應來對方的話，便感覺到腰上有股力道，自己便被帶到對方的懷中，然後就是對方放大的俊顏，她感覺到對方的唇壓著自己的。  
我是誰？這裡是哪裡？為什麼佐助君在吻我？這不是在作夢吧！？  
居然就這樣親下去了？這種像色狼的行為！以後誰再說佐助沉穩內斂的他跟誰急！  
鳴人腹誹著。  
悶騷。  
卡卡西好整以暇的看著室內的兩人。  
總算是湊到一塊了。  
「我要走了。」宇智波佐助定定的看著眼神還在錯愕的春野櫻。  
「咦？」  
他彎下身在她耳邊低語了幾句，春野櫻睜大了眼睛。  
隨後他用天手刀將自己跟窗外的一片落葉交換了位置，便頭也不回的快速離去。  
「等等.....」看著窗外已經不見蹤影的男人，她這才注意到窗外鬼鬼祟祟的兩人。  
「無恥！真是太無恥了！忍界的高手高高手這樣使天手刀逃跑的！」  
鳴人跟卡卡西一起低咒著那落荒而逃的渾小子，而沒注意到身後慢慢接近的春野櫻。

「你們看了多久啊？」春野櫻黑著臉，雖然嘴上有著笑容，但身上散發著殺氣。  
「小櫻妳聽我們解釋！」  
「讓我揍一拳先吧。」春野櫻戴上了手套。  
於是當天木葉醫院多了兩個急診，一個是戰爭英雄漩渦鳴人，一個是六代目火影旗木卡卡西，當他們被送進醫院時，大夥都嚇壞了，以為又有哪個忍術高超的敵人要襲擊木葉，而春野櫻只是掛著笑：沒有啦，只是互相切磋切磋，熱絡一下感情而已，你們說是不是？  
春野櫻微笑著回頭看兩個被自己打斷肋骨又手腕骨折的同伴。  
「⋯⋯」  
誰敢說不是！  
而痛下殺手的某人還一臉燦笑的補句：沒讓你們內臟破裂就不錯了，還嫌？

 

「說！你們知道多久了？」  
在病房裡春野櫻拿著兩人的病歷本，邊檢查他們的傷勢。  
「我是聽卡卡西老師說才知道的。」  
春野櫻轉頭看向卡卡西。  
「我一看到牠就覺得是佐助，稍微實驗下就中了。」卡卡西老實的招了。  
「真是的，以後再這樣我就不理你們了。」她沒好氣的看著兩人。  
「小櫻，別這樣嘛，我們也是關心啊！」  
是看戲吧？她橫了漩渦鳴人一眼。  
「對了，最後佐助是跟妳說了什麼？」鳴人好奇的問，他雖然還想繼續調侃春野櫻，但想想現在的傷勢還是作罷。  
別跟自己的命過不去。  
「秘密。」春野櫻快速的回答，但能看得到她微揚的嘴角。  
「好了，你們好好養傷吧，不要太過度動作。」於是她便離開了病房。  
回到了辦公室她瞄到了卡卡西寫的紙條。  
對耶，我到現在都還沒看那紙條到底寫了什麼。

──會心疼、會想要對方就是喜歡，喜歡就勇敢去追，別辱沒了愛之一族的名，佐助。

「呵呵。」  
原來是這樣，那明天再去好好治療卡卡西老師吧，讓他可以早早回去上工。  
──下次回來，就真的是『下一次』了。  
她想起早上那個吻了自己後就落跑的人說的話。  
抬頭看著窗外圓滿的月亮，她祈禱又踏上旅程的心上人能一路平安。  
「月亮真美。」遠在另一邊的人也在看著同一輪月。  
他期待著他承諾的『下一次』。

End


End file.
